


Crossing of Fate-Touched Souls

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [72]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 20 years before, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bittersweet, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), backstory spoilers everywhere, everyones little, how does one write a two year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vox Machina’s story ends in victory, and with their story’s end, the threads of fate of others are changed, to one day meet and intersect similar to their own tale. The end of their story begins the start of one anew.





	Crossing of Fate-Touched Souls

Jester is young, when she heard in passing from one of her mama’s clients about something that happened in Vasselheim and Tal’dorai, places from far away she’s never heard much about. A group had saved the world, changing it at the same time, or something like that. Something that involved defeating a god. 

It was a nice story, if a bit funny sounding. She wasn’t sure she believed it all that much. 

It had happened, and this is what made her curious, a couple weeks before. It was a cool coincidence, that the chill and feeling of something snapping into place, something watching her, linked up to whatever had gone down. 

A month after she heard the story, a god called the Traveler visits her, and she befriends him as he teaches her magic. 

* * *

Veth is a toddler, barely older than five, when she felt a weird shift around her. She liked collecting things, and looking at what she has collected, and her parents had indulged her when she was younger. After feeling something click in her mind and her body shiver from a cold that wasn’t there, they stopped being as accepting of it. 

Her parents acted weird for awhile too, like they were afraid or worried about something, along with her oldest brother, but they didn’t explain anything to her. They mostly just got annoyed at her questions, telling her to go play with her toys in her room, like a good little girl. 

People used to be nice, and they still were to the five year old, but they were less accepting of Veth’s hoarding and habits, after whatever had changed. For awhile, for reasons she couldn’t place either, she felt deep sadness whenever she looked towards the river and the forest, where the monsters lived. 

The feeling eventually passed, and she forgot all about it and whatever had started it, but the anxious worry remained along with the growing scorn of others. 

* * *

Beauregard is two, already fully aware of the fact she is not what her parents wanted, and doing what any toddler would with that fact with as many fits as possible. 

Her mom called it the terrible twos, her dad called it something that wouldn’t happen if she wasn’t born a problem. Beauregard doesn’t understand, but she hates what they say all the same. 

She’s been left with the nanny, when she felt something snap in her mind, and she doesn’t cry at the sudden weird spike of cold, or scream when the nanny picked her up to check her. 

She’s too young to know what has shifted or changed, or know that something is different at all, but she starts to act as though she’s headed towards a direction anyway. It’s normal for little children to be more punchy as they age and gain better motor skills. 

Her parents are displeased regardless, and she does it more when she noticed that. 

* * *

Fjord is nearly a teenager, still stuck in an orphanage because no one wants him, when he heard the story of a group over in Tal’dorai defeating a would be god. He’d been walking the streets, anything to avoid being stuck in the building with the other kids, where he sat down to listen to the tale a sailor had come to port with from their return back from the country. 

He also talked of dragons, which made less sense, but he was less concerned about the story then the click that snapped in his mind, accompanied by a deep echoing growl and a brief second of a glowing eye at the corner of his vision. 

He didn’t know what to make of it, but he stayed and listened to the rest of the tales the crazy sailor told, forgetting about what he’d felt and seen instead of asking a question he knew no one would answer. 

He went back to the orphanage after, took his things, and headed to the docks. Anywhere, including a ship with a crazy or not sailor, would be better than there. 

* * *

Lucien is two, and the harsh pain in his head that sends him into a crying fit is something not meant for him. The only thing he knows is that he exists, his parents are with him, and it feels like his head is hurt really badly. His parents will help him though, their safe, he’s okay. 

Molly wakes up to that same pain 18 years later, and all he knows is that he’s empty, in pain, and no one is there. He’s alone and everything is danger. His head hurts and he’s empty, empty, empty. 

* * *

Yasha is young, and knows too well the dangers that exist in her life. A few dragons and some possible god story she hears being defeated won’t change that for her. 

The shift is small, but she feels the change, the eyes of something on her, the nearing of something bad happening to her. She welcomes it as much as she is unable to stop it. 

She falls, eventually, and will join a group of people in Xhorhas in time. That is something she knows, but the rest she can’t tell. 

* * *

Bren is thirteen, and a prodigy of magic, who makes a point to keep up with news that comes from everywhere to better himself and help his family. 

He’d watched and listened to the news of the dragons taking over the world, had seen a bit of it himself with dragons that flew overhead to where they were going. Ha’d heard and seen a bit of the danger that came from Vecna, with the dark clouds and threat of necromancers hidden around his home. 

He heard of Vox Machina, and their victory against both those threats, as we went about his own mastery of magic. He was excellent with fire, and good at everything else besides. 

The flames danced at his finger tips, when they grew before his eyes for a moment as some unknown fear snapped into his mind before he could extinguish them. The fire returned to a safe level, after his panic subsided, and he tried not to think about the unknown screams he had heard sounded like when he had watched the flames grow. 

He has done all he can do with learning his magic abilities on his own, his parents and himself decide it’s time that he applied for the Academy.

He hoped he could get in, so he could make his parents and the Empire Proud.


End file.
